Peter's First Look
by FromTheDepthsOfInsanity
Summary: Peter gets his first real taste of the danger in Iron Man's life.


**Warnings:** Tony Stark-x-Pepper Potts, Set in Iron Man 3, Canon Off-shoot, Alternate Scene, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Missile Scene - Iron Man 3, Adoptive Father!Tony, Orphaned!Peter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Iron Man 3 Spoilers  
 **Summary:** Peter gets his first real taste of the danger in Iron Man's life.  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Marvel Comics and their various writers. I make no profit from this work of fiction.  
 **Author's Note:** For those that care, originally this was to be a chapter in Because We Need Each Other, but after writing it, I decided it didn't really fit exactly into the spot in time that I had placed Peter, so this will remain an off-shoot of that series. So if you want to learn more about Peter's predicament, please refer to that story if you haven't already.

This wasn't supposed to see the light of day at all, and, to be completely honest, it's not my best work. I really just took the scene where Maya shows up on Tony's doorstep and tweeked it to fit Peter in. I also realize there's some level of possibly unacceptable vanity in writing fanfiction for my own fanfiction, but I still wanted to share it. I hope you enjoy.

 **PETER'S FIRST LOOK  
TONY STARK AND PETER PARKER  
ONE-SHOT**

* * *

There were three knocks on the door, followed closely by the deeper tones of Tony questioning their visitor. If Pepper thought she could contain Peter's curiosity, she was sorely mistaken. She'd have more luck getting Tony to quit drinking entirely and take up knitting instead of being Iron Man. It was all too easy, being as small and quiet as he was, to slip out of Pepper's range, scuttle down the stairs, use that giant rabbit Tony had bought Pepper as a springboard, and hide neatly behind the side of the couch. He was just close enough to hear and see all, but not close enough to be immediately seen.

"You don't remember," The pretty brunette chuckled with as much disdain as she could muster, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't take it personally," Tony quickly added, "I don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning."

Peter was sorely tempted to answer, but kept his mouth firmly shut. He didn't want to spoil his eavesdropping so soon. Thankfully, JARVIS, the ever knowing, filled in for him.

"Gluten-free waffles, sir."

"That's right."

"Look, I need to be alone with you. Someplace not here," As if Tony didn't have enough problems. Peter's curiosity was being rubbed all the right ways. He just hoped that wherever they did end up in the house, he could follow and listen, "It's urgent."

Peter had a moment of panic as Tony turned, nearly looking straight at him. He was going to get caught and shooed away. Thankfully, Tony wasn't paying much attention to him, and Peter was swift enough to duck down.

"Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship."

Two bags fell from the upper levels, slapping against the marble floor with a resounding thwack that had Peter jumping. He covered his mouth with his hands and dared to peek at what had been thrown Tony's way.

Oh, Peter thought with dismay, his clothes. He was supposed to be packing after all. Pepper wanted to leave.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice echoed down from on-high as Tony cleanly stepped out of his armor, "Is Peter down there with you?"

Tony tossed his gaze about, but saw no hide nor hair of the boy. His eyes narrowed knowingly as he stared firmly at the darker parts of the room.

"That's an excellent question," Tony muttered.

"What?" Pepper called, "If he isn't, then who's down there?"

"Maya Hansen!"

"Who?"

Question only partially answered, Pepper began to finish her hasty project to investigate the goings-on downstairs. Peter's heart dropped into his stomach as Tony walked away from their guest and started directly toward the couch. As quietly as he could, Peter shimmied around the edge to the other side and into the darkness in between a side table and the ottoman. Just in time too. Tony glared at the spot Peter had been as he rounded to it.

"An old botanist pal I used to know," Tony added, "Barely."

If Peter was quick enough, he could dart to the pile of presents under the Christmas tree and pretend he had just come down to try to, once again, shake a few to figure out what was inside. He went to move, but the low sound of Tony's whisper stopped him. He didn't realize just how close Tony and this new girl, Maya, were. Peter tried to make himself scarce.

"Please don't tell me there's a twelve-year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met."

Maya was as quick as a whip, "He's thirteen. You can add him to your collection."

She motioned to where Peter hid. There was no use in staying concealed now. Peering over the ottoman's top, Peter gave a shaky wave at Tony and tried to smile toothily. Neither saved him from the dark look thrown at him.

"What I tell you about eavesdropping?"

He hesitated a moment, but Peter tried hopefully, "Get better?"

Tony's lips twitched just the slightest at the corners. For a second, Peter thought he had won and made ready his giggles and grins. However, Maya's exasperation quickly put a damper on whatever tiny celebration either had planned.

"Save whatever punishment you have for later. I need your help."

Peter supposed it could have been worse.

Hesitantly, Tony turned his gaze back to Maya, "What for? Why now?"

"Because I read the papers, and frankly, I don't think you'll last the week."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though."

"Sorry. With Happy in the hospital, I didn't know we were expecting guests," Pepper looked at Peter flatly, "There you are. What are you doing?"

Peter stared, much like a deer in headlights, before answering, "Exploring?"

"Exploring?" Pepper repeated, tone dripping with confusion.

"Eavesdropping," Maya corrected.

Pepper's face flushed a little red, just as it always did when she was starting to get angry and a bit disappointed. Her arms folded, and Peter had the undeniable urge to hide behind the couch again.

Tony, bless him, tried to turn Pepper away from Peter and back to Maya. At least, Tony was more than accustomed to handling Pepper than Peter was. He'd get there in time, or at the very least, get better at his escapades.

"We weren't expecting anyone."

Pepper smiled at Maya and Tony the way she would a prospective partner she would turn down.

"Especially not old girlfriends."

"No, not really-"

"-No, not at all-"

"-It was just, uhh-"

"-It was just one night."

"Yep."

Silence for a moment, and Peter had the urge to giggle to break the tension. Thankfully, Pepper was on top of it before he had the unfortunate opportunity to draw the attention back to himself.

"That's how you did it, isn't it?"

Tony nodded, "It was a great night."

Sighing, Pepper let her arms drop as she shook her head, "Yep. Well, you know," She added, addressing Maya, "You saved yourself a world of pain."

"What?" Tony, appalled and brow furrowed, asked.

"I'm sure," murmured Maya.

"We are going out of town," Pepper finally said. She had a ring of zero-tolerance and stood with a comfortable rigidity that years of dealing with Tony had bestowed upon her. Tony, of course, didn't cower under the imposing aura and even made to face it.

"Okay, we've been through this. Nope."

"Yep!"

"The man says no!"

"Immediately and indefinitely!" Pepper gave Peter a glance, "Grab your things please, Peter. Come on."

"Peter, don't you move! You stay there and work on eavesdropping!"

"Don't tell him that! What a horrible thing to teach a child!"

"He's gonna do it anyway! Might as well get better!"

"That's terrible logic!"

"It's excellent logic!"

Maya clapped her hands, briefly halting their bickering, "I think it's a great idea to get going."

Tony's attention drawn for the moment, his ire was directed, albeit politely, at Maya, "I'm sorry, it's a terrible idea! Please don't touch her bags!" But it didn't linger long and switched back to Pepper as she spoke again.

"This is how normal people behave, Tony!"

"I can't protect you and Peter out there!"

Peter sighed. It always wound up like this lately. Pepper, the ever reasonable, would say something that contradicted Tony's grand plans and stir him up. Tony, the ever stubborn, would fight very hard to keep things just the way he wanted them to be. After all, things were never a good idea unless Tony thought of them first. Peter thought the two of them kind of looked like a pair of cats that lived in the spaces between Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house and their next door neighbor's. One minute, the kitties would be as cuddly and cute as can be; the next, they were spitting and hissing at each other like enemies.

Peter wasn't exactly in love with the fact that Tony and Pepper seemed to bicker and argue more often than not lately (many thanks to Tony calling out a terrorist on national news), but it did make him want a cat.

"-That's not even up for discussion!" Pepper snapped, "Tony, for God's sake, think of Peter!" It was Peter's name that brought him back from his fantasies of life with a pet, "You have to think about him!"

"I am, Pepper!"

"No, you're not! Having a kid isn't about continuing your life the way you want to anymore! You have to make sacrifices, and you have to bend to their needs rather than your wants! You're the one that wants to stay here, even though it's dangerous! Need I remind you that everyone knows where you live now?"

"Like they didn't before."

"Before we weren't perched on a cliff waiting for a psychopath to attack us!"

"Can we um-" Maya tried, looking from the TV to Tony and Pepper and back.

Peter looked too and immediately panicked. He wasn't used to seeing missiles in real life just yet, but he knew one by sight. He immediately rushed at Pepper and Tony, grabbed at Tony's leg, and wordlessly, frantically, smacked at his arms, stomach, thigh, anywhere he could reach.

"Peter, what-?"

Tony registered what he was seeing on the screen not a moment too soon. He may not have been able to grab Pepper, but Peter was hauled up into his arms as he turned to protect him from most of the blast. All went soaring into the air as the projectile connected. Peter clung to Tony; Pepper, stunned, reached out without anchor into debris-filled air; Maya was blown the farthest away and landed unconscious; and Tony was motioning, calling the suit not to him, but to Pepper, and watched as each piece fit her just as easily as it fit him.

He tumbled a bit as he hit solid ground, but the ache in his back didn't much affect him as the warm, shivering lump did on his front. Without so much as another look around, he all but pried Peter away to look at him in the face. The boy had a cut across his cheek, but was no worse for wear.

"Are you alright?" Tony still asked.

Peter shakingly nodded, and Tony heaved out a sigh. Thank the Lord for small miracles.

But not too many, it would seem. As Tony flopped back onto the floor to catch his breath and decide his next move, a crack running the length of his ceiling splintered and scattered multiple directions. His hold tightened on Peter instinctively, but he knew no matter which way he turned, the heavy stone above would catch not just Tony but them both.

His eyes squeezed shut as he saw the gray rock begin to fall toward him. His body twisted to roll, a futile attempt, but he needn't bother. Iron Man was above him, arm up and blocking, and the stone crumbled to nothing against its armor. The helmet snapped up, and Pepper smiled down at him.

"I got you."

Tony's breaths came out in huffs. Still, even with Pepper protecting him and Peter sandwiched between them, his grip hadn't loosened, "I got you first."

"Oh, Peter, your cheek. Are you okay?" Pepper reached out to swipe away the thin line of blood.

Tony waved her away, "Later. Like I said, we gotta get out of here."

With a little help from his wife, Tony was hauled up to his feet, child in his arms and all. Peter clung to him with all the strength his little arms could muster. There was too much noise, too much dirt, too much metal and stone. It sent him right back to being trapped in his aunt and uncle's car, and he could do nothing but fall into a terrified, dark silence. Tony knew, even before his mind could even put words to the feeling, exactly where Peter was mentally at this moment. He just had to get them all out and then he could right the wrong.

His enemies had other plans however. Two more projectiles connected with his home, and once again, Tony was blown back with Peter in his grasp away from Pepper. This landing was much softer than the first. Thankfully, his couch had been his catcher's glove; if not for it, he and Peter would have taken a very sharp and very deadly drop straight out his window.

Tony was up before the ringing in his ears could abate and running back toward Pepper, "Move! I'm right behind you."

He didn't get far. The floor opened up in a great gash in front of him, separating him once again from Pepper. They exchanged knowing, frightened glances; neither was sure of their next move. The gears turned in Tony's head visibly, and it wasn't long before he came to a decision.

"Get ready to catch."

"What?" Pepper asked unnecessarily. She knew exactly what he was planning, "Tony, don't!"

"Don't try to stop me! You're going to catch him, grab her," Tony nodded to Maya on the floor, "And get them both out. Do you understand? I'm gonna find a way around!"

The next objection was from Peter. He wailed and clung tighter to Tony the moment his adoptive father made a move to push him away.

"Peter! You need to let go!"

"No!"

"Peter!" His scream in denial only grew. Tony looked to Pepper for help, but he would find none. With no other option, Tony coaxed Peter to look at him. The boy's face dripped with tears and dark lines left behind from dust and a bit of blood, "Listen to me. You need to go with Pepper."

"No!"

"Yes. It's just for a minute. I made you a promise, didn't I?" Peter nodded, "Yeah, that's right. I did. Tony Stark doesn't break promises. Not big and important ones like that. I'm gonna give you to Pepper, then run around, and meet up with you both, okay? I can't do that with you clinging to me."

Peter remained unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

"Good boy."

Without warning, Tony flung Peter away from him and tossed him across the break. Stumbling a bit, Pepper caught him and waited.

"Stop stopping!" Tony roared, "Get her! Go outside!"

A final look, and Pepper turned on her heels, ran to Maya, helped her to her feet, and was gone. Peter stared longingly over Pepper's shoulder at Tony. He considered jumping from her arms and running back, but he could only imagine the consequences. He couldn't get to Tony; he wasn't a superhero who could save him. Tony would have to help himself.

Peter was lurched forward again as Pepper triggered the pulse on her foot, rocketing the trio through the glass entryway. The driveway cracked under Pepper's suit, saving the two armorless from serious injury, but not whiplash. Regardless, Peter almost immediately hopped up and looked hopefully at the doors. Tony didn't show, and another series of quakes upset their balance.

"Oh, my god," Pepper whispered near him, "Tony!"

It was an eternity of watching explosions in the distance and too close, an eternity of witnessing the house fall away in bits and pieces, and an eternity more of waiting for Tony to once again rise from the ashes like the phoenix he claimed to be.

But he wouldn't, and he didn't. Iron Man was on a mission.


End file.
